La Dague
by Didou27
Summary: Alors qu'elle est seule pour la première fois, la curiosité de Belle l'entraine dans une partie du château où elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds...


**Disclaimer:** Alors comment dire... Oh, vous connaissez la chanson...

**N/A: **Toute première fic sur OUAT :$ J'ai laissé quelques anglicismes par-ci par-là parce que je ne savais vraiment pas comment tourner ces expression en Français pour qu'elles rendent aussi bien qu'en Anglais. Déjà que j'ai fait l'effort surhumain de mettre "Baiser d'Amour véritable" à la place de "True Love kiss", je me voyais pas traduire le légendaire "Dearie" de Rumple... J'espère que ça ne perturbera personne!

En tout cas, bonne lecture!

* * *

_La Dague _

Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible, se dit Belle quelques mois après être arrivée au Dark Castle. Une fois que Rumplestiltskin eut réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait rester pour le reste de ses jours enfermée dans un cachot, il lui avait donné une chambre, bien à elle. Il lui avait aussi donné l'autorisation de se promener à sa guise dans le château. Elle avait la permission d'aller n'importe où, à l'exception de la tour Nord. Cette tour était son territoire à lui, son jardin secret, l'endroit où il cachait ce qu'il chérissait le plus. Lorsqu'il avait posé cette restriction, la jeune femme avait posé sur lui un regard surpris. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette « bête » avait besoin d'un tel endroit. Il semblait tellement détaché de tout, tellement imbu de lui-même que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse posséder quelque chose d'assez précieux à ses yeux pour qu'il se sente obligé de le conserver à l'écart. Cet homme changeait littéralement la paille en or, que pouvait-il avoir de plus précieux ?

La tête pleine de pensées, Belle parcourait les interminables couloirs déserts du château, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin d'avoir de la compagnie, lorsque ses pas la menèrent jusque devant une volée de marches. Stoppant sa marche, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'immense escalier qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait. Elle avait marché ce qui lui semblait des heures, perdue dans ses pensées, et maintenant c'était elle qui était complètement perdue. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie du château.

Avisant une fenêtre à quelques mètres d'elle, elle alla regarder à l'extérieur afin de se repérer. Soudain, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et elle tourna des yeux écarquillés vers l'escalier. Elle se trouvait dans l'aile Nord du château, ce qui signifiait qu'en haut de ces marches se trouvait… l'antre de Rumplestiltskin. Bien malgré elle, Belle fit quelques pas vers l'escalier et leva les yeux vers les ténèbres. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que son geôlier pouvait bien cacher. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Belle mit le pied sur la première marche et attendit. Rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Peut-être qu'il allait apparaitre comme par magie ? Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge en réalisant qu'il en était tout à fait capable. Mais il n'était pas là. Il avait quitté le château quelques jours plus tôt, la laissant seule pour la première fois depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui.

Lentement, prudemment, elle continua à monter les marches, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les ombres. La fin de l'escalier la prit par surprise et elle manque de tomber lorsque son pied ne rencontra que le vide là où elle pensait trouver une marche. Lentement ses yeux s'habituèrent aux ténèbres et elle entrevit un couloir qui se terminait par une immense porte. Belle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, mais après avoir fait tout ce chemin, elle n'allait pas reculer. Lentement, elle avança jusqu'à la porte et poussa le bâtant. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sans opposer de résistance. Rumplestiltskin devait se dire que sa simple réputation tiendrait les curieux à l'écart de cet endroit.

Belle entra et laissa son regard parcourir la pièce. Bien que sombre, la chambre, car c'était une chambre où elle venait de pénétrer, semblait luire d'une étrange lumière dont elle n'arrivait pas déterminer la source. D'un pas prudent, elle contourna le lit aux couvertures en boule, visiblement même le grand Rumplestiltskin avait besoin de dormir, laissa sa main glisser sur le dossier d'une chaise sur laquelle reposait des vêtements et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Elle allait ouvrir les rideaux lorsqu'un étrange objet attira son attention.

Dans le coin le plus sombre de la chambre, reposant sur un petit guéridon, sous une cloche de verre, reposait une dague. Attirée comme un papillon vers la flamme, Belle s'avança et posa ses mains sur le globe. Entièrement focalisée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle retira le verre et tendit la main vers l'objet qu'il protégeait. Dans la noirceur de la pièce, elle remarqua une inscription sur la lame. Prenant l'arme dans ses mains, elle la tourna vers un rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à filtrer à travers les épais rideaux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'inscription. Rumplestiltskin. Le nom de l'homme qui la retenait prisonnière était inscrit sur la lame. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais sentait que c'était d'une importance capitale pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Belle sursauta et se tourna vers Rumplestiltskin qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regard meurtrier. D'un mouvement d'une vitesse surhumaine, il fut près d'elle et lui arracha la dague des mains, la coupant au passage.

-Aïe ! s'exclama Belle en baissant les yeux sur sa main d'où commençait à couler du sang.

-Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir ici. Avoir l'entièreté du château pour vous n'était pas suffisant, stupide petite femme ! Il fallait que votre curiosité soit plus forte que vous ! s'écria Rumplestiltskin, les yeux exorbités en s'avançant vers elle, menaçant, la dague toujours à la main.

-Je suis désolée… Je ne savais pas… balbutia Belle en reculant.

-Vous ne saviez pas ! Vous ne… Sortez ! Hors de ma vue ! Partez ! hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Sans demander son reste, la jeune femme quitta la pièce en courant, terrifiée.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la chambre, Rumplestiltskin baissa les yeux sur la dague qu'il avait toujours à la main. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la fenêtre et ouvrir brusquement les rideaux, laissant entrer un flot de lumière. Les yeux toujours posés sur l'arme, il lassa son doigt parcourir la lame et une pointe de panique vint briller au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il le ramena couvert de sang.

Relevant brusquement la tête, il eut tout juste le temps de voir Belle franchir les grilles du château en courant. Choqué, il resta quelques secondes immobile, le regard posé à l'endroit où avait disparu la jeune femme. Puis, revenant brusquement à lui, il glissa la dague à sa ceinture et parti en courant.

Partir loin, le plus loin possible de cette bête, de ce monstre, était tout ce que voulait Belle. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'au fil du temps, il avait changé. Mais visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Il restait et resterait toujours ce monstre qu'il était. Tant pis pour le deal qu'elle avait fait avec lui, Belle courait. Courait à en perdre haleine, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas. Des heures, il lui semblait que ça faisait des heures qu'elle marchait sur cette route, sans jamais croiser âme qui vive. Peu à peu, Belle sentait la fatigue s'insinuer en elle, sa peur avait fini par se calmer et elle décida de rependre quelques minutes de repos. Elle estimait se trouver assez loin du Dark Castle pour se permettre une pause.

Alors qu'elle n'était assise que depuis quelques minutes un bruit lui fit relever la tête. Du virage à quelques mètres d'elle émergeait doucement un carrosse noir. A sa grande surprise, l'attelage stoppa juste devant elle et la porte s'ouvrit. Belle vit sortir une femme, toute vêtue de noir. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond, les mains soudain moites. Comme figée sur place, elle regarda la femme en noir s'approcher d'elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, dit la femme en venant se place face à elle.

-Non, madame je faisais juste une pause, répondit Belle, se détendant un peu face au sourire de la femme.

-Qui fuyez-vous ? demanda-t-elle soudain, plantant un regard perçant dans celui de Belle.

-Qui vous dit que je fuis quelqu'un ? demanda Belle en plissant les yeux.

-Vous êtes une femme seule, sur une route peu fréquentée, et visiblement vous avez quitté votre… demeure plutôt rapidement… répondit la femme en la regardant des pieds à la tête.

Belle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et constata qu'en effet, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se vêtir correctement pour un long voyage.

-Il est si… étrange… murmura Belle bien malgré elle. Il est… si imprévisible…Je pensais…

-Les hommes… On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec eux… dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il n'est… qu'il n'est pas un homme comme les autres, expliqua Belle.

-Ils ne le sont jamais…

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, il n'est vraiment pas comme les autres… Quelque chose a pris possession de lui. L'a changé, il y a longtemps… Et il a peur… Peur de changer… Peur de perdre son pouvoir…

Belle posa son regard sur la femme qui se tenait face à elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait à lui parler, à se justifier. Cette femme lui était totalement inconnue et la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler. Elle ne comprenait pas.

-Vous l'aimez ?

-Je… Je crois… répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.

-Il semblerait que votre… prince soit sous le coup d'une malédiction… Et toutes les malédictions peuvent être brisées.

-Comment ?

-Un baiser d'amour véritable. Mais vous devez être sûre de vous, sûre de vos sentiments, expliqua-t-elle en posant son bras autour des épaules de Belle. Je dois partir maintenant, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle.

Sans un mot de plus, la femme remonta dans son carrosse et ordonna au cocher de se remettre en route. Elle disparut au bout de quelques secondes, laissant Belle, seule sur le bord de la route, perdue dans ses pensées. Pour briser la malédiction, elle devait embrasser Rumplestiltskin… Elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable, elle ne savait pas s'il en valait réellement la peine. Après tout, il l'avait enlevé à sa famille, fait d'elle sa servante et l'avait ensuite chassé de chez lui. Comment devait-elle réagir à cette situation ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Soudain, l'air se mit à crépiter autour d'elle, hérissant les poils de ses bras et, dans un bruit d'une douceur extraordinaire, Rumplestiltskin se matérialisa. Face à cette soudaine apparition, Belle fit quelques pas en arrière. En elle, se mêlait une profusion de sentiments dont elle n'arrivait à faire le tri. La crainte, elle le savait imprévisible, mais aussi la joie et le soulagement de le voir près d'elle. Ce que lui avait dit cette étrange femme ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Elle devait embrasser Rumplestiltskin pour briser la malédiction qui le tenait en son pouvoir.

Sans un mot, Rumplestiltskin s'avança vers elle, son étrange regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il fut seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle, il tendit lentement la main. A ce geste, Belle ne put s'empêcher de reculer, de s'éloigner de lui. Plissant les yeux, Rumplestiltskin arrêta son mouvement, une moue surprise sur le visage. Un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et il fit un pas de plus. A nouveau, Belle recula.

- Ne vous inquiétez, je ne vais pas vous manger, Dearie, dit-il de sa voix si particulière. Je préfère les jeunes enfants, ajouta-t-il.

A ces mots, les lèvres de Belle s'étirèrent dans un mince sourire. S'il plaisantait, il ne devait pas être en colère contre elle. A cette réaction, Rumplestiltskin fut heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui, aussi fit il les derniers pas qui le séparaient de la jeune femme. Lentement, il tendit à nouveau le bras vers elle et se saisit de sa main. La levant à hauteur de ses yeux, il défit le mouchoir qu'elle avait utilisé pour stopper le saignement. Sans grande surprise, il constata que la plaie était toujours à vif et continuait à saigner.

-Nous devons rentrer immédiatement, dit-il.

Les yeux de Belle étaient posés sur le mince filet de sang qui continuait à couler de sa main. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Venez là, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Belle leva les yeux vers lui, mais ne bougea pas.

-Si vous voulez rentrer avant de vous être vidée de votre sang, il va falloir me faire confiance ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix acide en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Belle resta immobile encore quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher de lui.

-Je vous fais confiance, murmura-t-elle en se glissant dans ses bras.

Les yeux de Rumplestiltskin s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille, se serrant contre lui, nichant son nez au creux de son cou.

-Si c'était un câlin que vous vouliez, il vous aurait suffi de demander vous savez, murmura-t-elle, son souffle chaud effleurant doucement la peau grise de son cou alors qu'il semblait aussi figé que de la pierre.

Un frisson glissa doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Rumplestiltskin, le sortant instantanément de ses pensées. Un de ses brans vint se poser sur les épaules de la jeune femme, alors que l'autre se glissait autour de sa taille, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. A cette nouvelle sensation, Belle laissa échapper un soupir. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit les bras de l'homme la relâcher et Rumplestiltskin recula précipitamment. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Belle constata qu'ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle à manger du Dark Castle. Il venait de les transporter chez lui. Chez eux, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Cela faisait des mois qu'il l'avait enlevée de chez elle, séparée de son père. Cela faisait des mois qu'il était devenu son seul point fixe, la seule constante dans sa vie. Et elle aimait cela.

Elle aimait être seule avec lui, être la seule à vraiment le connaître. Oh bien sûr, elle n'était pas folle au point de penser réellement le connaître. Personne n'avait la prétention de connaître réellement Rumplestiltskin.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ? demanda-t-il soudain, la faisant sursauter.

Belle fixa son regard dans celui si étrange de l'homme qui lui faisait face et resta silencieuse, son sourire bien accroché à ses lèvres. Face à ce comportement plus qu'étrange, Rumplestiltskin leva un sourcil. Il se considérait comme une personne plutôt perspicace et habile à déceler les secrets enfouis au plus profond du cœur des gens, mais pourtant, Belle restait une énigme pour lui. Il ne parvenait pas à la cerner et ce sourire le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise.

-Regardons cette coupure, dit-il, brisant la bulle de silence qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

-Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, cela guérira bien tout seul, répondit Belle un peu surprise qu'il prenne le temps de s'occuper d'une si petite blessure.

-Oh non Dearie, ce n'est pas une simple coupure, répondit-il en prenant la main de Belle dans la sienne.

A ce contact, il la senti frissonner et pousser un petit soupir. Un rictus vint étirer ses lèvres à la constatation qu'elle répugnait vraiment à ce qu'il la touche, ne serait-ce que pour la soigner.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle perdue.

-La dague avec laquelle vous vous êtes coupée…

-_Vous_ m'avez coupée ! l'interrompit-elle.

-Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas aller dans l'aile Nord ! s'exclama-t-il en retour.

-Vous êtes impossible, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Rumplestiltskin était un virtuose lorsqu'il s'agissait de manier les mots, il avait des années, des siècles, de pratique. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas le braquer.

-Alors cette dague ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Rumplestiltskin la regarda hargneusement quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir résigné. Cette femme allait le rendre encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Cette dague n'est pas une dague ordinaire, dit-il. Avez-vous eu le temps de la regarder attentivement ? demanda-t-il une pointe de doute et de peur au fond des yeux.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Belle. J'ai seulement eu le temps de voir votre nom écrit dessus…

Elle se tut, attendant qu'il lui explique ce que cela signifiait, mais visiblement, il n'était pas prêt à le faire. Il se tenait là, immobile, ses yeux qui ne cillaient pas, fixés sur elle, il attendait.

Lentement, l'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Belle. Peu à peu, les pièces se mettaient en place. Faisant le rapprochement entre ce qu'elle savait et ce que lui avait dit l'étrange femme sur la route, la vérité vint la frapper de plein fouet. Elle posa soudain un regard horrifié sur sa main qui reposait toujours dans celle de Rumplestiltskin et d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang, avant de revenir vers lui.

-Vous… Je…

-Calmez-vous, cela ne sert à rien de paniquer, ce qui est fait ne peut être défait, lâcha Rumplestiltskin d'une voix douce, bien éloignée du ton habituellement sarcastique qu'il semblait tant apprécier.

-Mais… Je… Que va-t-il se passer pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? demanda-t-elle, sentant la panique s'insinuer lentement en elle.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il, désinvolte.

-Vous… Vous ne savez pas ? Vous ne savez pas ! _Vous_ m'avez fait ça ! A vous de trouver un moyen de tout arranger ! s'exclama-t-elle en retirant brusquement sa main de la sienne.

Rumplestiltskin la regarda commencer à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, des larmes commençant à cascader le long de ses joues. Elle continua son manège quelques minutes, répandant des gouttes de sang sur le tapis à chaque mouvement de sa main, avant de se laisser lentement glisser le long du mur. Elle vint enfouir son visage au creux de ses bras, indifférente à la douleur qui pulsa dans sa main lorsqu'elle la posa sur son genou.

Rumplestiltskin ne savait que faire. Il ne savait comment réagir face à la détresse qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cacher. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour consoler une femme, habituellement, il était celui qui les faisait pleurer.

Mû par une soudaine impulsion, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Belle et vint s'agenouiller devant elle. Glissant deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme secouée de sanglots, il la força à redresser la tête. Le regard désespéré et terrorisé qu'elle posa sur lui, lui brisa le cœur. Lentement, il leva la main et, du bout des doigts, effleura le visage de Belle, faisant disparaitre une à une les larmes qui baignaient ses joues.

-Nous allons trouver une solution, dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce. En attendant, il faut arrêter le saignement. Et puis, peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien. Après tout, cette dague ne fonctionne pas ainsi, ajouta-t-il.

Il vit la faible lueur d'espoir qui s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme en entendant ses mots.

-Venez, dit-il en se levant, lui tendant la main pour l'aider.

A sa grande surprise, Belle accepta sa main tendue sans sourciller et lui fit même un mince sourire. A cette vision, Rumplestiltskin senti son cœur rater un battement et ses lèvres s'étirer à leur tour en un étrange sourire tordu. Cela faisait des années, voire des siècles, qu'il n'avait pas réellement sourit. Depuis qu'il était devenu le Dark One, seul ce hideux rictus venait se dessiner sur son visage. Il avait oublié la sensation que procurait un sourire sincère.

Lentement, leurs mains toujours liées, il l'entraina vers son atelier. Malgré le temps qu'il avait passé à faire des recherches sur cette dague, il n'avait rien trouvé. Tout ce qu'il savait était ce que lui avait dit cet étrange vieillard. Celui qui possédait la dague avait la main mise sur le Dark One. Celui qui tuait le Dark One, devenait à son tour le Dark One. Mais nulle part il n'était stipulé le cas d'une simple coupure. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui allait se passer.

Une fois qu'ils furent à destination, il la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil et commença à s'activer autour de son établi. Belle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le regarder lorsqu'il travaillait. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle le voyait en dehors des repas, il était installé devant son rouet, occupé à filer. Cette fois, c'était entièrement différent, il semblait danser autour de la pièce. Entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il se déplaçait avec une grâce toute féline autour de son plan de travail, attrapant une fiole de temps en temps, faisant d'étranges mélanges qui libéraient d'étranges odeurs. Soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il fut près d'elle, un petit bol à la main.

-C'est prêt, dit-il.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et, à nouveau, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit la main. Avec une douceur infinie, il appliqua l'onguent qu'il venait de confectionner sur la coupure. Une fois la plaie parfaitement couverte, il leva les yeux et parcouru la pièce du regard.

-Un problème ? demanda Belle en le voyant faire.

-Il me faut quelque chose pour vous bander la main, répondit-il en fixant son regard sur elle.

A son tour, Belle laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce avant de revenir sur Rumplestiltskin. Soudain, un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et elle tendit une main hésitante vers lui. Les yeux écarquillés, il la regarda faire, incapable de bouger alors que ses doigts s'approchaient de lui. Effleurant sa joue d'une caresse aérienne, Belle vint saisir l'écharpe de soie qu'il portait négligemment autour du cou et la fit lentement glisser, lui arrachant un soupir saccadé.

-Je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire, murmura-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Sans répondre, il attrapa le bout d'étoffe et l'enroula lentement autour de la main de Belle.

Les jours passèrent sans qu'ils ne reparlent de l'incident. Tous les matins, Rumplestiltskin s'occupait de la blessure de Belle sans faire un seul commentaire. La jeune femme en était venue à apprécier cette rencontre matinale, l'attendant même avec impatience. Elle savait que cela ne durerait pas, sa blessure cicatrisait bien, et bientôt, elle n'aurait plus besoin de ses soins.

-Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ? demanda Rumplestiltskin comme tous les matins depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au Dark Castle.

-Parfaitement bien, répondit Belle dans un sourire.

-Voyons voir ça, dit-il en prenant sa main tout en évitant de la regarder alors qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Elle le senti défaire lentement le bandage et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle savait comment cela allait se passer. Il allait défaire l'écharpe qu'elle avait autour de la main, nettoyer la blessure, appliquer le baume et rebander avec un nouveau bout d'étoffe. Elle lui avait demandé, une fois, pourquoi il persistait à utiliser ses précieuses écharpes de soie pour couvrir sa main, mais il n'avait pas répondu, il s'était contenté de planter son regard dans le sien, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Il semblait sourire de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Elle était heureuse de ce changement, lorsqu'il souriait, il semblait plus humain, plus accessible et Belle se sentait privilégiée de le voir ainsi. Dans sa tête tournaient sans répit les mots que cette femme lui avait dits. Plusieurs fois déjà depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle s'était surprise à regarder les lèvres de Rumplestiltskin, à imaginer ce que cela serait de l'embrasser.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle l'entendit émettre un son étouffé. Immédiatement, elle fixa son regard sur lui. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir la regarder, il gardait les yeux fixés sur leurs mains liées.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers sa main.

D'un geste rapide, Rumplestiltskin recouvrit de son autre main la blessure et leva les yeux vers Belle.

-Il semblerait que…

-Il semblerait que quoi ? s'exclama Belle, voyant qu'il ne continuait pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Voyez par vous-même, répondit Rumplestiltskin en écartant lentement sa main.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur sa blessure, les yeux de Belle s'écarquillèrent. A la place de la coupure franche et propre qu'elle avait pu observer les jours précédents, se trouvait une fine ligne noire. La peau autour de l'entaille prenait d'étranges reflets dorés.

-Mais pourtant je croyais… balbutia Belle.

-Et vous aviez raison, votre main est guérie, mais vous… vous changez. Dans quelle proportion, je ne sais pas, mais vous n'êtes plus tout à fait vous-même, expliqua-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, répondit-il dans un soupir en secouant la tête.

-Mais vous êtes l'être le plus puissant sur cette terre, vous devez faire quelque chose pour m'aider ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je ne peux rien faire, répéta-t-il. Aucune magie n'est assez puissante pour briser le pouvoir de la dague et croyez-moi, beaucoup ont essayé.

Belle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle réalisait que plus jamais elle ne serait la même. En acceptant de suivre Rumplestiltskin, elle s'était préparée à changer, à évoluer, mais pas aussi radicalement. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un monstre.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en laissant glisser le bout de ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa main.

-Il y a un moyen ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-L'Amour. L'Amour est la plus puissante des magies. Toute malédiction peut être brisée par un baiser d'Amour véritable, expliqua-t-elle d'une traite.

-Comment en êtes-vous venue à cette conclusion ? demanda Rumplestiltskin suspicieux en plissant les yeux.

-C'est cette femme… sur la route…

-Quelle femme ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-C'était la première fois que je la voyais, elle est descendue de son carrosse et nous avons parlé… Mais ce n'est pas important ! Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que la malédiction peut être brisée, expliqua-t-elle surexcitée.

Son entrain et son sourire fondirent comme neige au soleil lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sombre et glacial de Rumplestiltskin. Il semblait furieux.

-La Reine ! s'exclama-t-il. La Reine ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Depuis quand ? Depuis quand travaillez-vous pour elle ? s'écria-t-il.

-Que… Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne travaille pour personne… Et qui est cette Reine ? demanda Belle terrorisée et complètement perdue.

-Oh, vous savez parfaitement de qui je parle, vous pouvez arrêter de jouer la comédie maintenant, cracha-t-il en parcourant rapidement la pièce.

Belle le regarda faire, incapable de bouger, de réfléchir. Elle le vit retirer brusquement l'épais rideau qui recouvrait l'immense miroir qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

-Vous pouvez venir récupérer votre jouet, Votre Majesté, vous avez échoué, s'écria-t-il avec tout le mépris du monde vers le miroir.

Belle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Pourquoi persistait-il à hurler sur son propre reflet ? Soudain, elle perçu un étrange mouvement dans le miroir. Pensant que sa vue lui jouait des tours, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne rêvait pas. Dans le miroir, à la place du reflet de Rumplestiltskin, se trouvait la femme au carrosse.

-Eh bien mon cher Rumple, pourquoi tant de colère ? demanda la Reine dans un sourire hypocrite.

-Vous pouvez venir reprendre votre… appât, lâcha-t-il en tendant le doigt vers Belle.

La jeune femme vit le reflet de la Reine se tourner vers elle et un frisson d'angoisse la parcouru. L'étrange attirance qu'elle avait éprouvée pour cette femme lors de leur première rencontre avait totalement disparu, laissant place à une noirceur glaciale qui la faisait frémir.

-Alors je vois que vous avez fini par le retrouver, lui dit la Reine dans un rictus.

Mû par une force inconnue, Belle se leva et traversa lentement la pièce. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se trouva près de Rumplestiltskin. Un sourire machiavélique vint étirer les lèvres de la Reine en voyant le couple face à elle.

-Partez, ordonna Belle d'une voix froide. Laissez-nous, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Mais que vois-je ? La petite souris se serait-elle transformée en lionne ? ironisa la femme dans le miroir.

A cette attaque, Belle sera les dents et posa un regard froid sur la Reine. Elle ne savait pas quel était le but final de cette femme, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer.

-Disparaissez, ordonna-t-elle à nouveau.

-Mon cher Rumple, j'ai bien l'impression que votre petit animal de compagnie cherche à se faire les dents sur moi. Faites attention, il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose, lâcha-t-elle sans quitter Belle des yeux.

Le regard de Rumplestiltskin passait de Belle à la Reine. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été en position de faiblesse, depuis le jour où il avait planté la dague dans le cœur de cet homme, il n'avait jamais plus été spectateur de sa vie. Il régissait la vie des autres. Mais cette fois, il se sentait redevenir un simple humain, perdu au milieu de cette discussion, malmené par ces deux femmes qui ne faisaient aucun cas de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?demanda brusquement Belle.

Elle avait compris que les plans de la Reine avaient pour but ultime de nuire à Rumplestiltskin, mais elle sentait qu'elle avait un rôle très important à jouer. Son seul problème était de ne pas savoir lequel.

-Oh mais c'est très simple, ma chère enfant, répondit la Reine d'un ton doucereux. Le pouvoir… Quoi d'autre ?

Belle rumina quelques secondes la réponse de la Reine avant de se tourner brusquement vers Rumplestiltskin les yeux écarquillés. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle ne savait toujours pas quel rôle elle allait jouer, mais elle avait enfin compris ce que voulait la Reine. S'emparer des pouvoirs de Rumplestiltskin, voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle y parvenait, elle étendrait sa suprématie sur l'ensemble des royaumes. Belle ne pouvait la laisser faire, elle devait l'en empêcher et pour cela, elle n'avait qu'une seule alternative. Elle ne savait même pas si cela allait marcher, mais elle devait tenter quelque chose pour contrer la Reine.

Soudain, elle détourna les yeux du miroir et se tourna vers Rumplestiltskin. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de poses ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et de franchir la distance qui les séparait. Elle le senti se tendre instantanément lorsqu'elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lentement elle fit glisser l'une de ses mains jusque derrière sa tête, emmêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux et s'approcha encore de lui. Il semblait incapable de réagir, figé tel une statue dans ses bras.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait rompre le baiser, elle le senti l'enlacer, la serrant contre lui et enfin répondre au baiser. Une main autour de sa taille, l'autre enfouie dans ses longues boucles brunes, elle senti sa langue venir titiller sa lèvre, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Elle écarta légèrement les lèvres et put enfin le gouter pleinement. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer les sentiments qu'il faisait naître en elle. C'était au-delà de tous ses fantasmes. Il était doux avec elle, patient, jouant avec elle, la goutant sans pour autant s'imposer.

Ce fut un ricanement de triomphe qui vint mettre fin au baiser. Dans son miroir, la Reine jubilait. Un baiser d'Amour véritable. Elle venait enfin de prendre le dessus sur le légendaire Rumplestiltskin. Elle était enfin l'être le plus puissant à fouler cette terre. Et tout ça grâce à cette petite gourde qui avait eu l'impudence de tomber amoureuse de cet être répugnant qui l'avait échangée comme une vulgaire marchandise. Oh oui, la Reine jubilait.

Rumplestiltskin et Belle restèrent quelques secondes face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le miroir.

-Non ! s'écria la Reine en voyant Rumplestiltskin face à elle.

-Un problème, Dearie ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire ironique.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca aurait dû marcher ! s'exclama-t-elle anéantie.

-Oh mais bien sûr que cela aurait dû marcher, Votre Majesté, commença Rumplestiltskin. Seulement, la prochaine fois, assurez-vous d'avoir toutes les cartes en main avant de jouer votre dernier coup.

Dès l'instant où Belle avait posé ses lèvres sur lui, il avait compris ce qui se passait. Il avait compris le plan de la Reine. Pourtant, alors qu'il aurait dû la repousser, s'éloigner le plus possible de Belle, il en avait été incapable. Une étrange force refusait qu'il s'écarte, il savait qu'il risquait de se perdre en répondant au baiser, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il rêvait de la prendre dans ses bras, de la sentir sous ses doigts, de la gouter depuis le jour où elle était venue se glisser tout contre lui sur cette route isolée. Il savait pertinemment que le plan de la Reine n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir. Belle avait changé, cette simple égratignure avait changé la nature profonde de la jeune femme, elle était en partie comme lui, elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il le savait. Alors il avait cédé, s'était laissé aller à ses sentiments et avait répondu au baiser. Il s'était désaltéré à ses lèvres, s'enivrant de son parfum, de sa douceur.

-Quoi ? demanda la Reine.

Pour toute réponse, Rumplestiltskin prit la main de Belle dans la sienne et montra la fine ligne noire qui traversait la peau iridescente de sa paume.

A ce geste, Belle comprit enfin ce qui se passait. La Reine n'avait pas voulu s'emparer des pouvoirs de Rumplestiltskin, mais simplement les faire disparaitre. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela n'avait pas fonctionné mais, vu le comportement de Rumplestiltskin, cela devait avoir un rapport avec la dague.

-Non ! C'est impossible ! s'exclama la Reine folle de rage.

-Et pourtant… répondit Rumplestiltskin.

Une pensée furtive traversa l'esprit de Belle. Se pourrait-il que sa ressemblance avec Rumplestiltskin soit plus importante que la couleur de peau ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait aussi hérité d'un peu de sa magie ?

Suivant son intuition, la jeune femme baissa les yeux sur le tissu qui trainait au pied du miroir et claqua des doigts. A sa grande surprise, le rideau s'envola et vint recouvrir le miroir, étouffant les cris de fureur que poussaient la Reine, voyant qu'encore une fois, elle avait échoué.

-Comment… ? demanda Rumplestiltskin abasourdi.

-Je ne sais pas, une intuition, répondit Belle dans un sourire.

Rumplestiltskin resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant aux implications d'une telle évolution.

-Nous aurons tout le temps de réfléchir et d'expérimenter, dit-il au bout d'un moment en caressant du bout des doigts le visage de Belle.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras et de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas devenir un prince charmant du jour au lendemain. Il était Rumplestiltskin et le resterait. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle l'aimait. Pour lui.

FIN

* * *

J'ai franchement l'impression d'être OOC sur cette fic... Enfin... je sais pas... A vous de me le dire!

Il y aura peut être une suite à cette fic, si je trouve la motivation et l'inspiration...


End file.
